


Lift Me Up Again

by Staalone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: Discovering that most of his "friends" only stuck by him because of his father's influence, Gon decided he didn't want to live in pain anymore. Will his only friends be able to help him overcome his depression?





	1. Save Me

Gon had had enough. Last week, he overheard two of his "friends" talking with each other, _talking about Gon_ , about how they only hang out with the boy because his father was rich, and they'd hopefully get something from it. Gon was outraged, accusing then of falseness, which led to almost all of them turning their backs to the boy, their plans dismantled. Tens turned to four: Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi... And Killua. Oh, how he dreaded from bearing to stand by his side, laughing as the oblivious boy joked among their little group, putting his arm around Gon's shoulders, not even suspecting about the others prematurely developed feelings. He wouldn't know, he **couldn't** know, or else he'd be disgusted, and Gon was sure he would lose all the little will to keep on going. Well, that didn't matter anymore, last week's happenings were enough, and Gon decided he was going to end it, in his mind, he was but a loose end in the world, a wicked and disgusting being, who didn't deserve to live. He had almost nothing left, his father, being a successful businessman, was always busy traveling the world, and they almost never had some father-son time.  
But don't you think that Ging Freecs didn't care for his family, contrariwise, he always tried talking with his son, by calling when he could and texts when he couldn't, but calls and texts didn't show Gon's true emotions, and Ging was unaware of his son's state. When his wife died giving birth to Gon, Ging decided that constantly moving wouldn't do good to the boy's childhood, so he left the boy with his only relative, his cousin Mito. He bought them a relatively nice house, near the old lighthouse on Whale Island, a place he used to go as a child, and during the boy's first seven years he was sure to be there at least twice a week. Now Gon was sixteen, and Ging didn't need to be there so often.  
It was midnight in the Freecs' residence, and Gon was getting ready to go to the lighthouse his father showed him wen he was younger, there he was going to take his life. He had already sent messages to almost all of his friends, telling them how much he was sorry for what he was about to do, and there was only one left- Killua. his heart pounded in his chest, his thumb hovering above the send button:  
_"Killua, first of all, I want to tell you that you that since we became friends, back six years ago, back in middle school, the time we spent together was very valuable, and I loved every second of this time, I also want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I realized I love you, and I know you'll hate me for that. I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do, Goodbye, Killua."_

He hit send.

* * *

Killua's phone buzzed, the special ringtone accusing that it was no one more than Gon, his best friend who had shown him around the whole island when he moved in nearly six years ago. Because of the boy's warm behavior and cheerfulness, Killua ended up uncertain about his feelings towards the other, was it love? Killua didn't know, he had grown up in a very strict family and had never experienced anything like that. If, and only if he was in love with Gon, he was sure his feelings would never be returned, and his family would never approve of it. He reached for his bedside table, bringing his phone towards him and wincing at the sudden brightness. He unlocked it and started reading the message, and when he finished it his heart was pounding, both in excitedness and fear, Gon had practically confessed to him, but what did he mean? Killua had to find out. Getting up from the bed he called his best friend.

* * *

Gon had retrieved his raincoat from his drawer, not that he was going to need it soon anyways. He turned to leave his room when his phone started ringing. He turned and looked at it, unsure as to what to do. He approached the device slowly, seeing it was Killua his heart froze. He gulped, accepting the call.

"K-Kill-"  
"Gon! Where are you?"  
"..."  
"Gon, listen to me OK, what happened?"  
"Please, stop"  
"Stop? Gon, what happened, why did you send me that message?"  
"I can't keep this going, not anymore" Tears were streaming down his face, and faint sniffling could be heard from the other side of the line.  
"Gon, I'm coming over, don't do anything stupid!" He heard running steps from the speaker, and a door slamming open, then shut.  
"Goodbye, Killua."  
"Gon! Wait, Gon! I love-" But it was too late, Gon had already thrown the phone on his bed, running outside, he knew that since Whale Island Island wasn't that big, and being as good running as Killua were, he would take less than five minutes to make it. 

* * *

Killua's heart burned inside his chest, Gon wasn't making any sense and his messages really frightened the white haired boy. He left his house in a dash, not caring if he woke any of his relatives up. Gon was all that mattered. He turned the street that led to Gon's house and saw a yellow figure running towards the old lighthouse Gon took him to before. Killua straightened his vision, the heavy storm didn't help it. Giving everything he had, running as if his life depended on it, Killua managed to catch up behind Gon. He was sure the other boy had noticed him. He chased Gon until they were a hundred yards away from the old building.

"Killua, stop chasing me!"  
"You stop running, why are you doing this!?"  
"You won't understand!"

They kept running tot he lighthouse, Killua short behind. The building had no doors anymore and was barely standing up. Once they were inside, Killua made a risky move: He jumped forward, falling on top of Gon, said boy struggling as he was turned upward by the much stronger Zoldyck. Killua looked at Gon's eyes, those once bright brown eyes now dull and full of pain, making Killua wonder how he hadn't notice something before, as he slowly closed his eyes, connecting their lips together, making electricity spark trough their bodies.


	2. Off To a New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Sorry for being absent for so long, some projects I had to finish.   
> Anyways, this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give you reader an update!
> 
> Music for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m3s

It took little more than a second before Gon realized what was happening at the moment - _Killua was kissing him_ \- It all felt so surreal, his mind was messed to the point it was telling him that it all was nothing but his own imagination speaking, that someone like Killua would never like someone as miserable as him. But it was happening, not even the most complex illusion could fake something like that, something so... Perfect, but even this thoughts didn't stop the brunette from thinking the worse. _"Hess probably just faking it, so he can use you, soon he'll-"_ No. Killua wold never hurt him, not Killua. Finally kissing back, both boys melted into one another's warm lips, wet bodies clinging passionately together as Killua assumed a more comfortable position besides Gon, not once breaking contact as their arms shyly explored the other's body. They only parted alway when their bodies started screaming for air, staring deeply into each other's eyes, Gon could see the hurt in the white-haired teen's, and, had it not been already stained by the rain, Killua's face would be stained by tears.

"Why... Why would you try to do something so stupid!?" He asked in a frisky voice, clinging at Gon's wet clothes as if there was no tomorrow, as if, even for a mere second, he stopped holding him, the smaller boy would disappear.

"Killua, I-"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He screamed, punching Gon's side. 'Why... After all this time... I... Gon, I love you!"

Gon's heart skipped a beat, flushed face being camouflaged by the darkness around them.

"I love you so much! Why didn't you tell me, we were supposed to be best friends, to tell each other everything!"

"Y-You... You love me?"

"Of course! Every since we met, I... I just... Fell for you... B-But now, I almost lost you... Please, don't do that again, please, please, I- I can't live without out you, Gon!"

"K-Killua, is that... true?"

"Yes, I love you so much" He sobbed on the other's shoulder.

"K-Killua, please... Take me... Take me home..."

The white haired teen could only nod in response, getting up and picking the other up bridal style, as light as he could, as if the other boy was made of the finest glass. No words were exchanged as he carried the smaller teen to his home. Being as close as they were, Killua knew where they kept the spare door key, and in no time both boys were resting on Gon's bed, said teen having rested his head on the other's lap. It took half an hour before any of them could muster up the courage to talk, Gon being the first.

"K-Killua... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Shh... look, it's pretty late, and I'm sure you're very tired, so sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow, OK?"

"O-OK..."

Mere minutes after, Gon was fast asleep, so Killua carefully slipped out of the bed, going to where he knew Gon's aunt bedroom was. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps.

"Gon... What's the matter, why are you up so-" The shock on her face was apparent when she saw Killua standing there, a melancholic look on his face "Killua, why are you here, what happened to Gon?

"Mito san, He- Can I come in?" she moved to the side, allowing the soaked boy to enter and sit on her bed.

"So, What happened? Is Gon OK?"

"Mito, he- He tried to kill himself." Mito's worried look turned to one of shock, tears already forming "I- He texted me saying that he loved me, and maybe, I don't know, maybe he thought I didn't love him back, but, I don't know if that's why and... Mito San, I don't know what to do...-

Mito was lost in thought for a moment, searching deep inside for her lost voice. "Where's he now, Killua...?"

"I brought him back, He's sleeping on his bed, Mito, If I had taken just a minute more Gon, he, He'd be dead!" He finally broke down, crying on the woman's shoulder

"Look... There's nothing you can do right now besides be there for him, Ok?" The white haired nodded, cleaning his face with the sleeves on his turtleneck. "Go, sleep with him. I'm gonna call his father and tell him. Tomorrow's going to be a full day."

Back in the teen's room, Killua was greeted by the image of a peacefully sleeping Gon, and he couldn't help the smiled that formed on his face. getting closer and carefully siting on the side of the bed, Killua gntly kissed the other's dorehead before going to sleep himself, dreading and begging for the next day to beggin soon.


	3. Gon...

Gon blinked once, twice. The space around him felt unreal, something inside him told him something was wrong. He tried looking around, but all he could see was darkness, all around him, surrounding him like poisoned water. He wanted to scream. He _tried_ to scream, but nothing came out. 

 

"Gon?" A voice behind him snapped, startling Gon who turned, only to face Killua. The older boy looked just like always, but something inside Gon was sending all sorts of warnings to him. The inexistent air around the duo suddenly felt heavier, colder, fog starting coming out with Gon's breathing. He looked once again at Killua's face, the other boy had a wicked smile on his face, and Gon could feel a very real chill run down his spine. "I'm leaving Gon, I never loved you." 

 

With that he turned around and started walking towards the dark, Gon tried to move, he tried with all his will to _do something_. For the first time in that horrific nightmare Gon was able to speak, from his mouth came only one world, a name, screamed over and over again as the other boy was swallowed by the darkness. " _Killua!_ "

 

"Gon!" The world around him started to shake, getting darker and darker until Gon was swallowed by it, screaming. "Gon, wake up!"

 

He shot up from his bed, eyes wide and panting heavily, both the bed sheets and himself were wet, was it from the last night or the strong sweating crisis he had had to have. Calming down, he noticed that someone was calmly caressing his back, he wanted to look, wanted to make sure it was _him_ that was doing it, but he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare it if it wasn't Killua, but luckily for him said boy hugged him from behind, resting their head on the crook of Gon's neck. He was sure it was Killua as soon as the other's spiked hair caressed his neck. The older hunter sighed lovingly before breathing in deeply, taking in Gon's sweet scent.

 

"Nightmares?" He asked, and Gon couldn't help but notice the slight despair on Killua's voice. Gon nods, smiling weakly at the feeling of the other's hair brushing against his skin. Killua tightens his hold on Gon, both shaking lightly. "I'm sorry..." The white haired teen stated, and Gon made a face.

 

"For what?" He turned around, Killua's hands now resting on Gon's tights. Gon was as surprised as he was angry, why would Killua feel sorry for?

 

"For not realizing, for not _being there_ for not-"

 

"Killua!" Gon snapped. By now both teens had tears running freely from their eyes, Gon reached out and rested one hand on Killua's cheek, it felt hot, it felt real, but even better- It felt right.

 

"G-Gon..." They looked into the other's eyes, feeling the burning passion each had for the other. They started getting closer and closer, faces centimeters apart from each other. Gon closed his eyes, hand still in the other's cheek as he slightly bent his head, Killua undergoing the same process. It was now. They launched forward, lips finally touching in a shyness that was surely quick to disappear. All those first kiss stories, all those "fireworks and electricity", it didn't happen. Instead, neither boy was sure that it was real, that something that good could ever exist. With newfound courage Killua deepened the kiss, strengthening his grip on Gon's tights. He felt Gon's tongue licking his lip, and so he gladly parted them, allowing the boy full access to Killuas mouth, their tongues danced together, never once asking for dominance. What felt like hours for the couple was actually nothing more than a minute, the best of their lives, and for the first time in a long time, Gon felt happy again. They parted away, panting, both teens had shy smiles on their faces. 

 

"I love you, Gon." The words left his mouth without him realizing, but for Gon's reaction, he wouldn't do anything different.

 

"K-Killua" He said before hugging the other, he rested his head on Killua's stomach, crying.

 

"Happy tears?" He asked, moving his hand to caress the other's head. Gon Nodded "The happiest" Killua smiled.

 

Just outside of Gon's room his aunt Mito stood, a smile on her face as tears also fell from her eyes. She had known about the couple's attraction for one another for a long time, and she only wished she dad done something sooner. Sighing after making sure Gon was okay, the woman made her way to the house's second floor, to her office where she worked from home. Closing the door, she searched trough her phone's quick contacts for Ging's personal number, she knew that he would pick up no matter what. The phone ringed three times before a rough and professional sounding voice picked it up.

 

"Mito?" Ging Freecs asked

 

"Ging..." The painful tone of her voice was impossible to miss.

 

"MIto, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to get worried.

 

"Ging... It's Gon..." She couldn't finish it. The tears wouldn't let her.

 

"Mito, what happened with him, what happened with my son?!" He almost screamed, dropping the profissional tone, desperate for an answer.

 

"He tried killing himself!" She squeaked, voice too unstable to say anything more. The next minutes were of deep sorrow, with Mito sobbing uncontrollably and nothing but silence on the other side, until suddenly Ging picked up again.

 

"I'm flying there. I'll take my private jet so it'll take about six hours" He said, his tone desperate and hurried "Mito... please take care of Gon, I gotta go" He ended the call, leaving Mito to stare at the phone's screen she had some other phone calls to make. Meanwhile, both boys had taken showers, separately, which successfully removed much of the last night's tension; they knew sooner or later they'd have to sit down and talk about it, but for now, they only wanted to savor the other's company. Gon lent Killua some of his clothes which were too tight on the other's more built body, only serving to highlight the other's fine muscles.

 

"Gon?" The boy snaps back into reality. He didn't realize but he had been staring... And drooling. Shaking it off he dried the drool with his used towel. Killua chuckled.

 

"What?"

 

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, smiling.

 

"... Can I have pancakes?" Killua chuckled again.

 

"Sure, I'll be right back." He left the room, going downstairs to the ground floor towards the kitchen. Being as close as they were, it wasn't rare that they'd have sleepovers, and they often involved next-day breakfasts. Killua got the pancake dough, the other necessary utensils and was soon working on the pancakes. Upstairs Gon was hugging his pillow and sobbing softly. How could he have been such a fool? He almost lost everything, he almost lost _Killua_ , the only person he had ever loved... But now, his heart fluttered with a strange mixture of anxiety and happiness. To know Killua loved him too was just the best, and for Gon there was nothing that could ever change that. He sighed, drying his tears and getting up. He looked at himself in his mirror, standing there, all weak and thin, he couldn't understand how Killua could have ever chosen him, but he was sure that he had, otherwise he wouldn't have saved him last night, would he?  
Pushing all the insecurities aside he made his way to the kitchen, saying hi to Killua and plopping down on one of the island's benches. He stayed there, silently watching Killua cook pancakes, one of his favorite dishes. Once he was finally finished, he put the pancakes for them, Four for Gon and Three for him, as usual. They made small talk as they ate, and when Gon finished he stared at Killua, who still had an entire pancake on his plate and a mouthful of pancake.

 

"Killua... I've been thinking..." Killua looked at him, mouth still full. "What does this makes us? Boyfriends?" He asked to Killua's despair, who choked on his pancakes"Oi, Killua!" He rushed to the other's side, slapping him on the back. Killua coughed and gasped a few times before finally spitting a mass of chewed pancake on his plate. He looked at Gon.

 

"G-Gon! Don't say stuff like that while I'm eating!" He coughed again. Gon looked down, somewhat saddened by the other teen's reaction. Killua noticed it and was quick to reassure Gon "I-I mean... If you want to... be my boyfriend... I'd like that very much." He muttered, barely more than a whisper, but enough for Gon to hear. His eyes suddenly lit up, a gigantic smile forming on his face. 

 

"S-Seriously!?" He gasped, grinning widely "Killua, are you sure?"

 

"O-Of course I am... I mean, if you're too..." He looked alway blushing, a hinted smile on his face.

 

"I'd love to!"

 

"In that case..." Killua grabbed the other's hand, getting on his knees;"Gon Freecs, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, Grinning.

 

"Yes! Yes, I will!" He dropped to Killua's level, trapping the older teen in a bear hug "I love you so much Killua... I'm so glad I met you..."

 

"Me too." He raised Gon's head so they were making contact, and once again they kissed, leaving the human world and entering a godlike reality, one where sadness and loneliness had no chance. Killua quickly took control, applying force so Gon was lying with his back on the kitchen floor, hands caressing Killua's abs. They were so lost in it that they didn't hear when Mito entered the Kitchen. She had to pick up a frying pan and hit it with another pan so they would snap out of it. They were both startled, looking at her as if she were a serial killer.

 

"Well boys, it sure is nice to see you two finally got around your feelings" She smiled at their flushed state.

 

"Aunt Mito, guess what?" He grabbed Killua's hand lifting it for her to see, by now they had both gotten up "Killua asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend!" He beamed, his real happy state was a sight to see, and it was also contagious.

 

"That's fantastic dear! I hope for the best for you two!" She laughed

 

"Thank You!" Both said in synchrony

 

They helped her cook some pancakes for herself and talked with her, not about what happened last night, but about their plans for the day. They seemed to be getting better, so Mito decide to tell the boys what she had done.

 

"So... Boys..." She got their attention "I've called some of your friends and asked them if they could come here..."

 

Gon's eyes widen, blood rushing to his face as he feels a mix of pain, betrayal and anger rise trough his chest.

 

"Aunt Mito! Why!?" He asked, he had jumped from his seat and was now standing on the other side of the kitchen, apart from Mito and Killua

 

"Gon, calm down" Killua tried reaching for him, but the boy jumped backward, almost hitting the sink counter, Killua retracted his hands, wincing. "Gon, they're our friends, I'm sure they will want to know about what happened and if they can help in any way, I'm sure they will." He said matter-of-factly

 

"No, they won't!" He almost screaming, he was crying again and he hated how he was trapped in an emotional rollercoaster. "Do you know how many times I tried talking to them!? Do you have any idea!? No, you don't! You were the only one! You were the only one to care!" He screamed again, running upstairs towards his bedroom, Killua imagined. The white haired teen took one last saddened look at Mito, who was also crying. "Don't worry aunt Mito... He'll be fine, he just needs some time" He said, trying to convince both him and Mito. He excused himself from the kitchen, making his way to Gon's bedroom. Even from outside he could hear Gon sobbing, probably trying to silence it with a pillow. Killua didn't bother to knock, instead entering the bedroom to confirm his thoughts; Gon sitting on his bed, nestled inside the warm sheets and hugging a pillow tight, staining it with tears. Killua softly walked to the other boy, sitting right in front of him.

 

"K-Killua..." He sobbed. Killua hugged him, nuzzling Gon's cheek, softly kissing the boy multiple times on the cheek, he could feel Gon's salty tears.

 

"It's OK... Everything's gonna be fine Gon, I promise." He hugged the crying boy tightly, moving his head to kiss Gon on the forehead 

 

"I love you, Killua."

 

"I love you, Gon"


	4. Conta Comigo

As both boys went upstairs, Mito took some time to calm her painfully racing heart. For her, seeing the boy she had vowed to protect, to love, so fragile and emotionally beaten had gravely messed with her emotions, but she endured it, she had to. She resisted the urge to cry, to crucify herself for _failing_ , because she knew it wouldn't help. She needed to be strong, to be there for the boy, she knew the worst had passed, but there were going to be many other rocks deeper into the path. Finally recomposing herself, she reached into her pocket for her cell phone, seeing a new message from Ging and quickly opening it, a short, objective message that read: " **In the plane, I'll be there soon, be strong** "  
and just as that, with a simple text message from her cousin, the female Freecs manage to calm down, in her heart the feeling that, in the end, everything was going to be OK.

Upstairs, Gon had also calmed down and was now cuddling with Killua, who had forced the smaller boy onto the bed and into his arms, Gon's back turned to Killua's chest, the white-haired boy resting his head on the other's shoulder, taking in Gon's sweet scent while hugging him tightly. Neither was inclined to speak first, instead just savouring each other's presence, compensating for years of unreleased and falsely unrequited love. Before they knew it, both boys had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time since Gon could remember, he dreamed, and he dreamed about Killua. He was on a flowery field, a vast variety of colours extending far after his eyes could see. Extending his hand to cover his face from the hot sun, Gon realized he wasn't alone. There, right in front of him, was Killua, a bright smile plastered on the boy's face as he extended his hand, inviting Gon to take it. Soon both were striding across the flower field, spinning and laughing and just loving each other until suddenly Gon tripped, sending them both onto the ground rolling, which suddenly became a play, and then Killua pinned Gon, straddling him as he held the other's arms above his head, and slowly inching closer, closer, closer... And then their lips made contact, as electric and passionate as in real life, suddenly he woke up. Killua was shaking him.

* * *

Gon slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, turning his head sleepily to look at Killua, who was smiling at him. Without thinking, the smaller boy launched forward, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him on the lips, but Killua didn't react, he just stared, letting himself be "dominated". Feeling as if something wasn't right, Gon pulled back, looking at Killua apprehensively- did Killua feel ashamed? Regretful? "K-Killua? What's wrong?" He asked, fear very apparent on his voice. Killua, apparently still in shock, only noded towards the bedroom's door, Gon following his gaze, his nervous expression turning into one of shock as he spoted his friends standing there, Leorio with a big smile on his face while Kurapika, while still reserved, appeared to be very amused. 

"Well... Glad to see you remembered your friends were coming over!" He laughed as he proceeded into the bedroom and to the bed, enveloping the spiky haired teen within a tight embrace. "G-Gon... I'm sorry..." He sighed, tightening the embrace. Gon just looked up to meet Leorio's chin, frowning at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I failed to notice it, I... I just couldn't see it..." He fought the tears on his eyes, not wanting to look weak in front of his friend in need. Gon fumes a little, frowning as he pushed away from Leorio,

"Leorio! What are you talking about!?" He dropped back into the bed. "I... Listen, it was a moment of weakness, OK? It hadn't been a good day for me and... I guess I just acted on impulse... Killua..." He looked at his friend- No, he corrected himself, _boyfriend_... the word sounded good when associated with Killua. "He arrived just in time..."

"Gon..." Now Kurapika decided to talk, crouching in front of the smaller teen "We want you to know we're here for everything... Me, Leorio, Zushi, everyone... We're here for you.

"I know... I guess I just didn't see it, I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused you all..." He smiled apologetically, looking down, everyone hugging him tightly, the boy letting fresh tears fall from his face onto the others' shirts. "I love you guys"

They broke apart, Leorio looking at the two younger boys in the room with a mischievous look on his face. 

"So... You two..." He pointed at them, who were now flushing.

"Y-Yeah..." Killua said, reaching for Gon's shaking hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I kinda had to tell him after yesterday"

"Well, great for you guys, it had to happen sooner or later" Gon's eyes widened

"Wait a minute, Killua, what do you mean? And you, Leorio?"

"Well... I-I May or may not have had a huge crush on you for the past three years..." He began, scratching the back of his head " A-And I may or may not have told Leorio about it... Once... Or several times..."

"And I reassured him he had nothing to worry about, that you'd feel the same way, and apparently I was right, again" He laughed a little, the new couple blushing before him.

"Thank you guys, I love you all!" Gon exclaimed, enveloping everyone on a group hug, all of them joined him. "I'm sorry I had you all so Worried"

"Gon..." Kurapika's tome changed as soon as they parted "Are you better now? is there something you want to get out of your chest?" He askwd, staring at green orbs.

"Not really, Killua really helped me yesterday... And today. I did what I did in a moment of weakness. It's just, when nobody answered my texts I just thought no one wanted me around... It was just so stupid of me. Also, with my father so far away I never get to see his face, the last time I saw him in peraon was last Christmas, and only for two days... I really miss him-"

"And I missed you too, Gon"

all heads snap to the doorway, where a tall, tanned man wearing a disheveled grey suit stood, a worried expression on his face. Despite having never seen him in person, everyone knew just who the man was- Ging Freecs, CEO of the Freecs Industries, a sucessful pharmaceutical multinational. Father and son stared at each other for a moment before both lauched towards the other, father picking up son and spinning him around before settling him down and burying his nose on Gon's hair, both sobbing.

from the bed, Killua paled, knowing full well that he had to make acquaintances soon.


End file.
